It's a Hard life, the Spy Life
by Hapair
Summary: Cammie wanted to give up on Zach but he showed up and they are goin strong but when cammie gets kidnapped, what will zach do?/ lost people show up Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Cammie, Wake up", I heard Bex say in my ear but I still couldn't move, I knew she was going to threaten me, "Cammie I'm going to push you off the bed if you don't wake up" She said louder this time. I groaned but still didn't move, I felt myself moving and I landed, very painfully I might add, on the floor. That got me awake, my eyes shot open and I stood up with Bex, Liz, and Macey standing around me holding clothes, make up, and a crimper.

My eyes got wide and I tried running but Bex grabbed me and dragged me to the bathroom by my ankles, normally I would be able to get out of it, since I am a spy, but still felt half dead from just waking up. I let them play Barbie on me, then I asked them why they were doing this to me, "Cam, if you were awake then you would have found out that Liz found out that Blackthorn is coming back"

"So" making the 'o' last longer then it should

"Don't you want to see Zach?"-L

"Of course she does"-B

"No I don't after a whole year and a half of him not calling, him not explaining himself, I am tired of it, he should know that doing that he has ruined all chances he has with me, I have been hurt to many times in my life, I am over him, he means nothing to me "-C

"Cam does have a point, Zach should have called, and anyway I liked when she was dating josh, he was super cute, and I actually got him, Zach is a spy and I don't like not getting people"-M

"But-"-B+L

"You guys I am just going to forget about him" I stood and walked out the door shutting it behind me.

**A/N:**

**Hey Hoped you all liked it, ill try and update as soon as possible**

**Plz Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here it is hope you all like it**

I went down to breakfast, pretty late in the afternoon, since classes don't start till tomorrow. Today Blackthorn is going to be here, they probably already are. I sighed and grabbed a bagel and went into the passageway with the bench I can sit on.

3 hours later…..

I heard a set of footsteps coming towards me. "Hey Gallagher girl, heard you didn't like me anymore, looks like I'll just half to change that thought" I just stared at the wall in front of me, hoping that he would go away, but unfortunately he just had to sit in front of my point of view, I noticed that he was leaning closer, "Gallagher girl I'm going to kiss you now" I turned my head so that he would miss my mouth but I guess he noticed this cause he grabbed my chin and spun my head so that my lips met his. I found myself kissing back, I quickly realized this and pulled away or tried.

'The things he does to me' I thought, he pulled me to my feet and pressed me closer to him all while kissing me. When he pulled back both of us were breathing hard.

"Do you like me now?" He asked

"Zach how can you ask that you never did call" I returned

"I tried, but your number was impossible to find, Liz really is good at hiding those things, and you never gave it to me"

"You never gave me a chance to, you always disappeared before I got the chance"

You have a chance now"

"Naw, I think I'll have you wait"

"Gallagher girl don't make me steal your phone"

"You wouldn't-" I was cut off with him pressing his lips to mine, my arms went around his neck and his went around my waist, I felt him reach into my pocket and grab my phone, I wanted to stop him but I couldn't move. He pulled away and started typing things into both his and my phone, I still couldn't speak, he just tricked me.

"Ah, does imaginary cat Suzie got your tongue" he smirked

"Zach, when are you gonna stop teasing me about it?" I whined

"Ah, I don't know, as your boyfriend I have the right to tease you, and you are mine now so I might only bring it up if the time calls for, which seems like a lot lately."

"It's so not a lot, and will you stop smirking one day I am going to wipe that smirk of your face, and since when are you my boyfriend?"

"You been my girlfriend since now, and just admit that you think its hot"

"Pass"

"Say it" he started to tickle me and I gave in

"Your smirk is hot okay" I smirked my own smirk while saying it

"Your doing my smirk, aww, we are meant to be together" He sat down and pulled me onto his lap so that I was sitting over his lap, we started on a full make-out session.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know you all have been wanting chapter three, I know its short , but the next chapter will be longer Read and Review**

**Later**

ZPOV

Me and My Gallagher girl both went our separate ways to our rooms, I of course bugged their room with Grant, Jonas, and Alex. We had to get ready for dinner so I rushed and got ready. Once ready we all rushed to the computer, they weren't in their room and I was starting to wonder where they were. I walked down to the dining hall, hoping to see Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz, seriously where did they go.

"Dude where are they?" Grant said looking around, he really wants to talk to bex

"Their nor here duh" Alex answered

"I know that but where" Grant shot back, Alex wasn't able to reply cause Solomon came up behind us

"Boy's Follow me" We did as we were told and were led to headmistress Morgan's office, Mrs. Morgan was there along with Abbey Cameron.

"Boy's do you know were Cameron, Rebecca , Elizabeth, and Macey are" agent Cameron asked us, we shook our heads so he continued, "It seem that they have been kidnapped, we don't know were they are but we do know that they were kidnapped by the same people that took Chris and your parents Zach"

That got me more into the conversation after hearing those words "So, you want us to find them"

"Unfortunately yes, you will half to be really careful though, this might also bring back some of the MIA agents as well, but remember these people were good enough to get to the girls without sounding the alarm. Dismissed, go pack you leave in half an hour"

GPOV:

When Zach excepted I just wanted to leave and get my girl back, my British bomb shell

JPOV:

I might not be able to help much but I want to see Liz, when I find her I am going to admit my feelings about her and maybe get a kiss, that is if she likes me back.

APOV:

I saw that Mchenry girl and immediately fell in love, I want to meet her and get together with her, I want to hold her in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I'm getting reviews and they are making me happy so I created this chapter and don't worry its longer then the chapters before.**

CPOV:

I was scared, I know as a spy and all I'm not supposed to be scared, but those people were buff and they grabbed us by surprise. We fought of course but no they had to be freakishly too big for us. So here we were being led out of a black van and into a really creepy looking building.

They led us to a cell door, opened it and literally threw us in, "Ow, watch it we could have just walked in" Bex yelled at them as they shut the door. "Ugh, you guys we need a way out" Bex said more calmly, taking a deep breath.

"You won't a way out" A voice said from behind us , we turned and saw 3 people. "The names Chris Morgan, over there is Brian and Amy Goode, we were all captured by these people and have not been able to get out, we're just lucky their feeding us" When I heard my dad's name I started coughing I an uncontrolled manner, my dad was in the same room ALIVE!

Liz took the liberty to explain everything for me since I was still recovering from my cough, "Uh, Mr. Morgan, this hard to say but that girl over there is Cammie Morgan, your daughter"

He ran to me and gave me a hug and I hugged back with tears streaming down my face, "Oh my Cameron, I missed you and your mother so much how is she, how are you?" He asked many questions, he asked who my friends' names' were and we answered the ones we knew we could answer that is until Brian and Amy decided to enter the conversation, well mainly Amy want to have a girl talk so she pulled us aside from the men

"Girls I have some questions to ask you, I was wondering if you ever heard of a young boy, Brian told me not to bother you with this question cause he thought you would know nothing but it's worth a shot-" she was cut off by Macey

"Is it about Zach?" she said a little to loud, my dad and Mr. Goode heard, and came over

"What do you know about your son?" he said with his eyes squinted

"A lot, we actually know him, me just saw him, or well Cammie did right before we were kidnapped" Bex said

"Did you hear that Brian they are friends with our son we can hear how he is and what he has been doing the past five years" Amy said cheerfully clapping her hand together.

"We can give you parts of the last two years, considering we met him when Gallagher and Blackthorn did an exchange" Liz supplied, "Cammie can probably give you more then us" she looked at me and gestured me to tell

"Well, Zach came to Gallagher girl after a cove-ops assignment were they where supposed to tail us, we didn't know who they were, but when we found out they were already at Gallagher. Well Zach, being his normal cocky and annoying self kept on following us around with his two best friends, after that we all got a town day and me and Zach ended up hanging out together that is until Zach lied to my face about some dude he saw hanging with his headmaster, Mr. Solomon and Mom thought of a way to have Gallagher girls working together with the boys and we passed the cove-ops surprise test. Soon it was time for the boys to leave and then Zach kissed me in front of everyone, then left and then saw him in D.C. being all distant I think he was just trying to protect me but I can handle myself. Then yesterday they came back to Gallagher and I said I wasn't going to talk to Zach, then he shows up and we sort of are dating now, well we were, we are sort of stuck in here so I doubt that we could really date" I finished, their mouths were all dropped except for my friends

Amy was the first to speak "That is amazing Zach and you are dating, he is so like his father, did you know when he was little he had his dad's smirk, I can do it a little now, he used to do it all the time it was so adorable"

"He still does" I added

"Really, wow that's good he still has it, just like his father"

"I don't like this my daughter has a boyfriend and is to young" my dad said angrily

"I'm not young, I'm senior at Gallagher, I graduate in seven months"

"Still, if you are going out with him, he is going to half to have a little talk with me" should have known, he is a father after all, no dad likes seeing their child date

"Fine but it won't be long, he will annoy you then you will want to end the conversation as soon as possible."

"I've been with these two in a cell for five years I'll live" he gestured towards Amy and Brian. I laughed at that remark

**A/N: Just wanted to say Read And Review Please I wont update until I get some good reviews, feel free to make suggestions as well, I am always looking for ideas for my stories**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok I think this chapter is hilarious I really hope you all like it,. But it also sucks majorly**

ZPOV:

Jonas was up all night on the computer looking for were the girls were being held, he told us straight away, even if it did involve a very not so fun wake up call. So here I am inside a vent minutes away from seeing Cammie. We finally reached the end of the vent (*Solomon, Grant, and Zach*) and dropped down to the ground, we ran into a few guards on the way but we managed, that is until we reached the door. Instantly there was like twenty guards blocking the door, and our way out, thank god Solomon let us take a gun with us or we would be in trouble.

I knocked out about seven the others took care of the rest, the door was unblocked so I went straight for it, I picked the lock in record time and ran into the room. I saw my Gallagher girl sitting in the corner with the other girls including what looked like my parents and a man that must me cams father, oh go I'm gonna get the talk now. I ran up to her and embraced her in my arms and she embraced me back. I grabbed her hand and called to everyone to follow me, they did, I led them out with grant and Solomon in tow.

CPOV:

Zach saved us, I was so relieved to be in his arms even though I knew we weren't safe yet, that is until we got to the jet, and were two hours away I thought that I was safe. Though throughout the two hours I ended up spending the entire time with my dad and Zach with his parents. We landed, at first I thought we were at Gallagher but when we got out we were on airstrip in a really hot part of the world.

"Okay, well we decided the girls needed some time to relax and we also need you all to be safe so we thought that you should come here, here is a safe house about 5 miles from here, beach front I might add where you boys and girls will relax" My mom explained

"What about you guys?" Liz asked

"Us adults are all going to HQ then we are all going to Gallagher to protect the students, oh and boys don't try anything."

"What about clothes?" Macey asked

"Oh Yes I almost forgot, here is a credit card, on your way you can stop and get food and clothes and other nessceties you might need" they handed us the card and all went on the plane, leaving us here with many questions.

"This way to the car" Zach said, and started to walk away

"You knew about this" Everyone said at the same time , but we still followed. He led us to a nice black Mercedes, wait a minute, a Mercedes only has five seats and there is eight of us.

"The girls are going to half to sit on the our laps" he gestured towards the males

"What-"Us girls started to protest, well everyone except me, I knew since Zach was driving I got to sit on my own.

"Every body in" All the guys got in the back and the girls sat on them I sat in the passenger seat, while Zach got in and started the car and drove off.

"Don't forget we're going shopping" Macey made sure he did not forget, I think he was hoping we didn't half to, thankfully he turned into town and parked

"How about the girls do the shopping and the guys can get some food" Grant suggested

"Yeah that's a great idea" Jonas said after grant suggested it

"Fine, you boys better get some edible food for us" We split up and went our separate ways. Macey dragged us to a nice store and handed us about twenty different things each

"You girls try these on I'll go look for something for the guys, so that they don't half to be clothes less". We had about thirty bags of clothes when we were done and we were struggling to hold it all. We made it back to the car and the guys were waiting

"Where are we going to put all those bags?" They asked

"In the car, Duh" Macey inquiered

"I think we mean were" Jonas spoke

"Well lets squeeze them in"

"I don't think that its possible"

"All the males get in the car now!" she instructed, they obeyed and sat in their seats, she loaded about twenty in the trunk, and she put the rest on the passenger seat and the floor

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I asked

"On Zach's lap"

"He's driving"

"So"

"Come on Gallagher girl are you scared?" Zach yelled from the car

"No"

"Then hurry, lets get to the safe house" We all got in me on Zach's lap, he sped off faster then before( as in like 90 miles per hour fast) all of the girls were screaming and clutching onto the guys, they so planned this. "Aww is my girl scared" he whispered in my ear

"Pay attention to the road Zach! Not me!" I yelled at him, and we arrived at the house finally.

**A/N: Okay Hoped you all liked it, I don't really I think it could have been better, I am going to try and make the next chapter amazing. Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay here's Chapter 6 , I am sorry for not updating in forever its just been hard with finals and since its summer I have a chance though I am not sure when the next time I update will be cause I am going on vacation for a whole month without internet access, though that will give me time to write a whole bunch of other chapters so when I get back I might add like three or four**

**hope you all read, enjoy, and review**

ZPOV:

Cammie was clutching on to me as I drove, well that was the plan, me and the guys came up with it at the grocery store. When we got to the safe house we all had to help bring both the groceries and the clothes in, Dang! Why did McHenry buy so much, "come on slow pokes" I yelled at everyone behind me being slow as can be.

Half Hour later…

Finally we were all done, Macey bought us all a whole closet full. She didn't let us see the girls' but only ours, she said she matched clothes to our color tones, whatever that means. I decided since supper isn't for another few hours to take Cam to the beach for a little swim, we haven't been alone since two days ago.

"Come on Cam, I know you want to go" she was being really stubborn, I look into her eyes, I knew she was going to crack any minute now

"Fine, Fine!" she threw her hands up in defeat, she stood and went upstairs to change, I was already in my trunks when I 'suggested' it. She took forever but finally came down, she was wearing a hot yellow bikini with red polka dots in it, my eyes must have bugged out cause she tried to hid the fact that she was laughing, she walked over to me, "Come on Blackthorn Boy I know you want to go" she mimicked me, I grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way to the beach.

CPOV:

Zach made me come to the beach, but since Macey picked out what I own at the moment I was stuck in this skimpy bikini, Zach must have loved it cause his eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped, at the moment his eyes wouldn't leave me alone, he kept glancing my way, I knew I was tempting him. I decided to have a little fun with this, I really want to see his barrier break

At the Beach…

We were sitting on a blanket, me and Zach were making out, I started to pull away, when fully away, I looked and saw Zach shooting a glare at me, I think it was actually more of a way to tell me I wasn't supposed to stop. "Why did you stop?" clearly confused, I know he doesn't like not knowing things, time for my plan to start

"I got tired" I replied with a bored look on my face, his filled with shock

"How?" he yelled, it worked though the plan ended right there cause I started to laugh, "What are you laughing at?" he glared

"Y-O-U!" I said between laughs, "I got you good there"

"It was a joke" he shook his head "Gallagher girl you should know better then that, I think you need to be taught a lesson on not tricking me" he stood and I got up as well and started to run back to the house him hot on my tail, I ran into the house and up to my room, I locked the door with one of Liz's special locks, "Gallagher girl you wait your lesson will be taught, and besides I think you might get hungry" Crud! I forgot about supper, 'Ugh I am going to hungry in the morning' I decided to go to sleep since I realized I not really going to have a chance to eat tonight.

ZPOV:

Supper was amazing, though Cammie never did come down, I told everyone she was hiding from me cause she pranked me, they just shrugged it off. Around midnight, I assumed she was asleep so I grabbed so popcorn and a movie, went through the vents, which were pretty small, I think these are size small vents, I went into her room and put the food and movie down and went over to her sleeping form on her bed.

I figured a way to get back at her is get her to admit shes sorry and have her do whatever I want for the whole day, I think that is torture enough, cause what I want to do, I don't think is on her calendar. I jumped on her so that she would feel the pressure on my body and I covered her mouth, her eyes shot open in freight, when she saw it was me she rolled her eyes, I removed my hand and pressed my lips to hers "Gallagher girl, you know what, I didn't appreciate what you did, but here's the deal if you say your sorry-"

"Deal" she cut me off

"I'm not done yet" I smirked "You half to be my personal servant and do whatever I say until midnight tomorrow"

"I'll pass on the whole servant thing, but I am sorry for the tiny prank" she spoke shakily, I guess my weight is starting to take effect, my smirk grew wider

"That's a lot coming from someone who is being crushed, I say you take the deal or learn a much harder way" I turned my charm on to maximum, she was going to crack any minute

"Fine" she agreed with a glare, I smiled

"Perfect" I got off her "Get up" she looked at me with a look that said 'Are you serious its 12:15 in the morning' "You're my servant remember, you do what I say"

"At 12:15 in the morning!" she said encredualsly (don't know how to spell that) I nodded with a mischievous grin, she got up, not very happy about it "What?" she forced out

"You and me are watching a movie, one I know you'll love" These 24 hours are going to be her worst, I'm having her watch a Barbie movie, I know she hates them majorly. Throughout the movie, she was going through sheer torture, and I was laughing my head off at her, when it was over I told she had to sleep on the couch in my room cause I told her I would need her in the morning right away. I feel asleep with a smile on my face, I knew tomorrow was going to be an awesome day.

**A/N: Okay I might update before I leave, just not sure yet, I have started the next chapter but haven't finished it so keep and eye open**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay here a new Chapter you will have a very big laugh out of this one, if not tell me and ill mourn for a week, but that would mean no chapters for a week so I suggest you don't tell me you didn't laugh, or you might ruin it for others.**

CPOV:

I woke up to a air horn blowing in my ear, I screamed and fell off the couch, Zach of course. I stood, "What was that for?" I screamed

"I had to wake you up somehow" he said in a 'duh' voice

"Wouldn't a shake on the shoulder work just fine"

"But that would take the fun out of today" oh that's right today I was being forced to be his servant for the day, ugh today was gonna be a long day. "Oh yeah, today you half to be as polite as can be to me, and you half to call me darling, nothing except that, got it, good" he didn't leave me a chance to insult that, oh wait I can't. Zach may be cute and all but he is a slave driver to me, but he still is hot, and I love him "Come on" he grabbed my hand and we went down to the kitchen, "I'm thinking bacon and eggs, make it hot stuff" he is so trying to get me on edge, he is going to pay for this

"Yes Darling" I said through clenched teeth, he smirked. I made him the food, I ate some cereal then he had me come to the car to get in "Where are we going?"

"Shopping to get you the proper maid dress, you know I don't like my servants in something so un-hot" he is really cocky at the moment

"Whatever you say Darling" teeth clenched once again

"Awe I love today, don't you babe" my fists were clenched

"Of course Darling" I replied with disgust, his smirk grew if even that was possible

At the store:

ZPOV:

I was having Cammie try on the shortest dresses, the tightest ones, and the ones that were really lacy, I could tell she really hated it. When she came out in a black and pink lacy one that only covered about an inch of her thigh, I knew that I had to have her wear it. I called the sales lady over, "I would like to buy that dress, she will wear it out though." Her mouth dropped

"What!" she screeched, I laughed, I grabbed her hand and we went to check out, she was madder then before, I knew I was going to pay for this later, well might make it last while I can. I had to drag her to the car, I think she thought we were going back to the house but instead I pulled into a parking spot on the side of the road where there was empty beach. I brought along a picnic so that I can make this night better. I blindfolded her and led her onto the beach.

In a second I had her engulfed in my arms, I felt her squirm in my arms, "Something wrong, babe?"

"You're holding on a little tight" I loosened up a bit. I turned her around and pressed her lips to mine, she kissed back, we kissed until the sun went down we pulled away for a second to catch our breath we leaned back in for another one. We didn't manage to cause a shot rang out and Cammie screamed, they shot her in the shoulder. I looked at the man that shot my girl and growled, unfortunately I knew this man, he was the man that 'killed' (they were found alive but he thought that they were killed) my parents, the man that took my sister away, and now he shot my girlfriend. I stood, lying Cammie down, now unconscious, and ran up to the man and punch him as hard as possible, and that hard I'm sure that I killed him. I called Solomon to come pick up the body, then I ran over to Cam and held her pale body in my arms, I wasn't going to let her die yet. Unfortunately there is no hospital on the island so I had to tend to her myself. I ripped my shirt off and wrapped it around the wound, stopping the bleeding.

"It's going to be okay Cam" I kept on saying to her, hoping that she would wake up, all along the way home. I brought her in the house every one asked what happened but I ignored them and brought her into my room and took care of her all night, I couldn't risk loosing someone close to me again, after all my sister, was being forced to do the COC bidding, I was going to save her but Cam needed me more at the moment, I'm not leaving her side until she was completely healed, and able to go somewhere I know she will be safe.

**A/N: What is going to happen to Cammie, give me some suggestions for while im gone I will write like there is no tomarrow, seriously I need some reviews, I there are none when I get home no new chapters until I get some reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV:

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my shoulder, tried to move my hand but something kept it down, I looked over and Zach was asleep, and he was holding my hand. I really didn't want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I coughed and realized that my throat was dry, and he must of have heard me cough cause he woke up. He saw me and hugged me still being careful of my shoulder. "Wha…" I couldn't speak cause of my throat, he held a glass up to my lips and had me drink, when I was able to speak I asked what happened

"We were attacked and you got shot in the shoulder, I'm so sorry I let this happen Cam, please forgive me, I know its all my fault but can you try to forgive me" I saw tears in his eyes, his eyes were all red and his face was stained with tears.

"Zach it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's" I grabbed his hand and gave him the best smile I could, considering all the pain I am in

"But if I hadn't dragged you into town this would have never-" I cut him off

"Zach will you just stop blaming yourself, I love you and that will never change" I looked into his eyes and he stared into mine, he sat down so that there was only inches in between us and our lips locked into a breathtaking kiss, or in this case a make-out session, the closest thing we could do because of all the pain. After a little bit I felt tired as he traced circles into my back as he sat next to me in bed (he still wouldn't let me up even though it was my shoulder that got shot and not my legs) he notice how tired I looked and gently laided me down without my permission and whispered me "Get some rest, you need it" he kissed my forehead and started to head out the door but I stopped him

"Zach" he looked at me "Can you stay with me?" he smiled and came over and laid down and I snuggled into him ignoring the soreness throughout my body. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: yep this is short I know, I just haven't had time to write lately so I hope you like this**


End file.
